girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Interesting. Where are all the rest of the bears? And what's Trelawney's problem? This is more of a cliffhanger... Bkharvey (talk) 04:09, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :Trelawney just might be upset with Tarvek for removing Klaus from Gil. --Fred1740 (talk) 22:14, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't think she'd say "No, it is not" in that case. More like "I am very upset with you" or "You did not have Her Majesty's permission to remove the Baron from Gil's head" or "And why should we trust you?" Or something. Bkharvey (talk) 02:44, August 6, 2019 (UTC) : Didnt she want to put Lucrezia in Agatha into something else so they could interrogate her? 06:50, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, but wasn't that already under control before Agatha left the room? Bkharvey (talk) 07:26, August 6, 2019 (UTC) P.S. "Blackthorn"? Does Maxim mean Rakethorn? It's nice that both the art and the text are back to Maxim-normal. Nice also that Krosp gets to really save the day. Bkharvey (talk) 04:15, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :Well... Krosp doesn't do anything other than tell his Swartzwalder escort to go to town on the hit squad. Also, Maxim is possibly doing a subtle diss of Rakethorn by not pronouncing his name correctly. Da Boyz (or at least OggieDimo and Maxim) probably are wise to Rakethorn's purpose as distracting/enticing beefcake. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:26, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Re Krosp: I meant compared to . Curious why you think maybe not Dimo. Bkharvey (talk) 04:57, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :::I think not Dimo because I meant to say Dimo and not Oggie. My mistake. Also, in retrospect, you can notice the mirror edge in the previous page's second-to-last panel. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:05, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I suspect it was the Foglios who got the name wrong, not Maxim. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:09, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: I would expect a ray gun to melt, not shatter, the mirror. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, August 5, 2019 (UTC) : Maybe they are modified Wham-O Air Blasters. Argadi (talk) 10:15, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :Rapid heating can cause glass to shatter. Glass is brittle. Extreme heat in the center but cool edges. Anyway, we have no idea what those weapons are. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:33, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Ooh, clever, he's holding his badge thingy in his left hand so his reflection in a single mirror would look right. Bkharvey (talk) 14:01, August 5, 2019 (UTC) On the Evil Genius' List of New Commandments: "never dress your minions like stormtroopers, unless you want them to die like flies." (Or in this case, salmon) heteromeles : Stormtroopers are, you know, bulky. And white. These guys are spandex and black, exactly the opposite! Like ninja zentai, except for the orange eyes. Bkharvey (talk) 02:52, August 6, 2019 (UTC) : Ŕule of fantasy fiction: if they dont have faces killing them doesnt'count. 06:51, August 6, 2019 (UTC) I hope the bear left one of them alive for interrogation. Bkharvey (talk) 07:32, August 6, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Whatever happened to "nice doggy" from the Tortoise? Bkharvey (talk) 07:33, August 6, 2019 (UTC) ::If lucky, Doogie is Bear Chow. If unlucky, in a Sturmvoraus interrogation facility. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:54, August 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: Neither. The surviving Knight from the Tortoise would most likely be in a British cell/kennel somewhere that isn't the Queen's Society dome. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:22, August 6, 2019 (UTC)